The Dawn
by Naya Cho
Summary: Kau tahu ShimGgun? makhluk pemakan jantung berparas sempurna, dia di dekatmu Min, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta / KyuMin / WonTeuk / yaoi / mind try to read?


**THE DAWN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Naya Cho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casts : KyuMin, WonTeuk, others**

**A/N : annyeonghaseyo~ *bow**

**I'm back guys! Even know no body miss me, lol. Not really back actually, since i have no laptop yet, jadi update ffku akan masih tetap jaraaaaaang bgt.**

**Oh sorry for not comeback bringing oleander chapter 10, aku akan melanjutkannya, yaksok. Tapi pweaseee... ff ini membayangi otakku, sangat mengganggu! So I have to take it out first. *bahasanya kacau, maap =='**

**I know this story idea is common... but i just enjoy writing what's on my mind, i hope you like it too. Maybe it'll seems like another fanfic or novel or what, but i'm sure this is my own imagination, i didn't do any plagiarisme though *puppy eyes*, it just... inspired. Also, this is my first time writing fantasy fic maybe, i love fantasy fic but i couldn't make it better. HARAP MAKLUM, I've just learnt. Don't expect too much from me... i don't want you guys being dissappointed later.**

**This story will be first time i typed a kinda-long-chapter, so prepare your self n things such as pillow or sth like that, *rofl*.**

**( I know my english is soooo damn bad *kacau*)**

**Promise me to give any feedback first, then...**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

_**Seoul, december.**_

_**27 years ago...**_

"_Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku melindungimu lebih cepat."_

Suara jernih seperti angin hangat musim semi yang tiba-tiba saja membelah kegelapan malam itu. Mengalun anggun seperti melodi, tapi bukan, itu hanya kalimat datar. Diiringi kepakan kepakan lembut yang meyebabkan rerumputan basah sekitar bergoyang, dan seolah menguap oleh udara hangat yang mendadak melingkupi mereka, membuat setiap tanaman liar di sana berubah setingkat mawar-mawar dengan wangi memikat.

Pria itu mendongak, tak perlu penerangan lebih selain pantulan sinar pucat bulan sabit untuk menampaki objek di hadapannya karena sosok menyerupai manusia itu seperti memancarkan cahaya aneh dari setiap pori tubuhnya sendiri. Aneh. Karena cahaya itu menyilaukan sehingga mustahil tidak membuat matamu sakit, tapi di saat bersamaan membuatmu semacam... mabuk, sekali menatapnya dan kau tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk melihat benda lainnya apapun lagi.

Pria bertubuh jenjang itu masih terlalu lemas untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang tersandar kehabisan kekuatan pada pokok sebatang Ek tua, justru membawa manik sendunya bergerilya lagi pada wujud seorang pria di hadapannya. Benar, pria! Bukankah malaikat selalu mengambil bentuk sebagai seorang pria? Pria itu masih menggantung di udara mengandalkan kedua sayap lebarnya yang merekah, berwarna tak terdefinisi, antara putih.. namun juga seperti air jernih. Yang jelas semua itu adalah keindahan tak tergambarkan yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di seindah apapun khayalanmu. Ujung kaki telanjangnya menyapu lembut pucuk rerumputan tapi tidak menginjaknya Tubuhnya yang tidak besar terbungkus pas oleh sebuah lilitan kain, jalinan yang terlalu rumit untuk di kenali bentuknya, melindungi setiap inchi tubuh bercahaya itu dengan begitu anggun, warnanya sama secara keseluruhan, antara putih dan jernih. Lalu sayapnya… berkali lipat lebih lebar dari tubuh pria itu sendiri sehingga sangat memungkinkan untuk menggulung dan melindunginya jika misalnya ada suatu bahaya mengancam atau sejenis itu, dengan aroma pinus hutan di setiap kepaknya yang tenang.

Dan tatapan itu terhenti di sekitar wajah. Lagi, ia seperti tak habis _tak punya cukup_ rasa kagum memandangi setiap gurat yang mewakili kata sempurna terukir di luar batas logika manusia.

Memaksa tersenyum, seperti melupakan nyeri di sudut bibirnya yang membuka jaringan kulit di sana, mengalirkan cairan merah pekat perlahan dan mulai mengering. Ah, memang benar lupa setelah terlalu sibuk merasa takjub pada sosok 'pria bersayap' di hadapannya.

"Kau datang saja sudah merupakan keajaiban bagiku."

Pria yang entah dengan alasan apa mengambil wujud tidak tinggi itu tersenyum.

Oh bukan! Lebih dari itu. Ia... terkikik kecil, memunculkan sebuah lesung pipi di dekat area bibir apelnya serta semburat-semburat merah jambu di seputaran kedua cembung di bawah mata kecil yang sewarna biru safir.

Ia malaikat. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bersidat manusiawi dengan tertawa dan... merasa _malu _seperti itu?

"_Aku adalah penjagamu sampai kau benar-benar menjadi 'yang suci' dan terlindungi karenanya. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu menyentuhmu sedikit saja."_

"Mereka benar-benar mengincar nyawaku!" seru pria itu di iringi batuk yang membuatnya memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

"_Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi salah satu yang terkuat yang akan memutuskan perjanjian hidup abadi mereka, lalu kami akan segera mengirim makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu ke neraka. Mereka tentu tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup, tuan calon pendeta..."_

"AKHHH!"

Tubuh pria itu mengejang seketika manakala pria dengan pakaian putih dan bersinar itu benar-benar menjejakkan ujung kakinya di rerumputan basah, menutup sayapnya yang terkepak lebar hingga menimbulkan desau hangat beraroma pinus ke sekitar, lalu dengan gerakan nyaris tak kentara dan dalam kecepatan tidak masuk akal, ia telah menyingkirkan seluruh lembar pakaian tebal yang membungkus tubuh pria yang nyaris sekarat itu. Membuang benda lusuh dan sudah tak berbentuk itu ke sembarang arah.

Rasa nyeri menguat seiring udara beku yang menyergap kulitnya tanpa ampun, terlebih, daging yang tak seharusnya menganga lebar dan memanjang di bagian dada. Bau karat kian mengental namun cairan pekat tak jua berhenti mengalir. Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Mereka hampir saja merobek luka itu lebih luas dan mencongkel jantungnya jika saja tidak segera dihalau sang malaikat dengan cahayanya yang benderang, membuat makhluk-makhluk itu terpaksa memilih bersembunyi ketimbang bertarung dengan makhluk yang disucikan.

_LeeTeuk_ _seluruh penghuni tempat yang manusia menyebutnya sebagai surga memanggilnya dengan nama itu_ menarikan jemari halusnya di permukaan kulit dada bidang pria jangkung yang sekarang semakin lemas nyaris tanpa daya itu, beradu dengan tetes-tetes peluh yang ikut membanjiri leher serta seluruh tubuhnya, seakan tak mau kalah dengan cairan merah pekat berbau anyir tadi. Pria itu benar-benar basah oleh keringat dan darahnya sendiri.

"_Ck! Aku benci melakukan ini."_

Sekejap saja, dengan pergerakan yang tak mampu disadari mata siapapun, bibir _cherry_nya telah berada di atas permukaan tubuh pria itu, mengecup setiap porinya dan sedikit bermain di daerah sekitar luka, menimbulkan erangan yang kian gusar pada pria lainnya. Mungkin ia sudah terlanjur sekarat dan tidak punya waktu lebih banyak untuk menikmati. LeeTeuk pun mulai menghisap bagian yang menyiksa itu diiringi rintih ngilu yang panjang, lalu...

Selesai.

Tidak akan ada yang percaya sebuah luka besar dan terlalu dalam pernah tertoreh dikulit mulus kecokelatan milik pria itu.

"_Kau tahu,aku sangat benci seperti ini. Mianhae... aku... sengaja membiarkan mereka melukaimu, agar aku bisa melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti tadi. Maafk..."_

Dan satu hal lagi. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, bahkan ciuman ini. Namun tololnya ia tidak bisa menolak, separuh dirinya juga menginginkan hal itu teramat sangat. Lumatan itu di lakukan dengan lembut. Menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin pada apel hangat sang malaikat, cukup lama. Kemudian mulai penasaran untuk mmencicipnya sedikit, mencecapnya pelan-pelan hingga dapat dirasakannya asin darahnya sendiri yang masih tertinggal di permukaan bibir itu. Belum puas, memulai lumatan-lumatan lembut yang semakin lama semakin memaksa, meminta akses dari lawannya untuk memuaskan keingintahuannya tentang hal-hal lain dibalik lengkung apel itu, rongga hangat beraroma _strawberry_. Menghisap setiap yang ditemui hati-hati lalu kian menuntut dan semakin tak terkontrol. Ciuman _innocent _yang berubah lapar, dan ganas.

Seorang manusia yang nyaris suci.

Dan terlebih, seorang malaikat. Itu tidak seharusnya. Ia sadar benar bahwa ia telah melanggar peraturan langit dengan jatuh ke tingkat paling rendah harga dirinya. Mencintai manusia... seperti manusia.

"Sejak Tuhan mengutusmu, aku sudah kehilangan ketaatanku untuk menjadi yang suci."

Bisik pria itu mengakhiri pergulatan rendahan mereka.

"**Bachssszze..."**

Desis mengerikan itu bergema terlalu jelas hingga membuat siapa saja tergidik. Detik berikutnya seekor rubah betina terpental keras hingga menabrak pohon bahkan sebelum siapapun sempat berteriak, dan pohon itu patah seketika. Kawanan rubah lainnya bergerak mundur sambil menggeram pelan, tidak ada yang berani bernasib sama seperti temannya yang malang itu, yang sekarang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa sejak terpental puluhan meter tadi, mudahnya, ia mati seketika. Oh, ia tidak salah apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya seekor _gumiho _tidak beruntung yang kebetulan berada dalam jarak paling dekat ketika pria dalam balutan jubah hitam di depannya merasa harus mengamuk.

"**Sudah kubilang jangan ikut! Usiamu belum cukup! Kau mau mati, hah?!"**

Intonasinya berkali lipat lebih menggelegar kini. Para rubah dan apasaja yang mengikutinya tadi semakin berlomba memastikan diri dalam jarak teraman, dan lari memasuki hutan adalah pilihan terbaik bagi bebarapa yang merasa paling pengecut. Semuanya bergerak mundur kecuali seorang pria berjubah sama, orang yang merupakan objek kalimat-kalimat keras itu ditujukan.

"**Aku hampir merobek jantungnya!" ** ia menyahut, lebih kalem dan terdengar muda, namun tak kalah mengintimidasi.

Sosok dalam balutan jubah hitam itu mendengus keras, mengakibatkan udara lembab sekitar berubah dingin yang membakar. Manik matanya yang terbiasa berwarna almond cerah kini berubah merah pekat, membara seperti akan menghanguskan siapa saja yang lancang menatap. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak memberi pengaruh apapun pada pria di hadapannya, pria yang lebih muda tapi tidak lebih kecil yang tengah terduduk tenang di atas ranting rendah bangkai pohon. Ia menyeringai ceria seolah tidak ada pertempuran apa-apa beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Pria itu menurunkan tudung penutup kepalanya, membiarkan temaram bulan menyesap pada kulitnya yang pucat, mengarahkan manik matanya yang legam serupa _Onyx _ menentang tatapan marah _saudara_nya. Tatap yang sama-sama mengerikan, membungkam setiap suara yang mungkin keluar dari bermacam wujud makhluk di perkumpulan itu, bahkan semua berusaha mengunci pikiran mereka untuk tidak berpikir apapun.

"Tunggu satu tahun lagi sampai kau genap berusia 17 kalau kau mau ikut aku berburu sampah-sampah sok suci itu." Desis pria bertudung, menyeringai.

"Aku bisa saja sabar jika satu tahun yang kau maksud sama seperti manusia!"

Pria lainnya berteriak gusar. Dengan sekali lompat ia telah berada dalam jarak intim dengan lawan bicaranya.

Yang lainnya hanya melolong pelan, terlalu takut akan ada pertumpahan darah dan daging yang tercabik-cabik disini.

Pria yang masih dibalut jubah besar dan membungkus hampir tanpa cela tubuhnya itu turut menurunkan tudung kepalanya, membebaskan rambutnya yang sewarna matanya dan beraroma _cranberry_. Sekejap saja ekspresi membunuh yang tadi menyelimutinya berubah drastis. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan bibir merahnya yang sensual dan mata almond memikat, rambutnya turut bertransformasi mengikuti warna mata si pemilik, kali ini pirang sebahu.

Sosok iblis yang berubah menjadi... cantik. Pria cantik.

"Bersabarlah adik kecil..."

**THE DAWN**

_**Seoul, 2012.**_

Bunyi benda-benda jatuh tak berhenti berdenting memecah kesunyian pagi yang tenang itu. Benar-benar berisik. Kebisingan kamar itu baru terhenti total ketika seorang laki-laki bertubuh.. ehmmm katakanlah sedikit feminim keluar kamar dalam pakaiannya yang telah lengkap. Jeans biru, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna pink, dan syal kuning. Oh, tidak usah terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilannya yang memang bermasalah, ini bahkan bukan musim dingin. Tapi pria itu seolah tidak peduli, dengan terburu ia memasukkan cepar-cepat kakinya ke dalam sepatu putih bercorak merah jambu, lalu tiba-tiba melepasnya lagi dengan raut kesal. Terburu-buru kembali masuk ke dalam apartmentnya, menimbulkan bunyi ribut lagi, lalu keluar dengan tangan kanan mengapit benda segiempat hijau, semacam _paper_ dan itu sangat penting sepertinya.

Tangan yang satunya sibuk menjejalkan sepotong roti tanpa selai kedalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Ia meletakkan benda-segiempat-hijau-nya disisi, menjejalkan potongan roti terakhir di ujung bibir, lalu mulai sibuk menalikan sepatunya.

Tidak menyadari seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi, dengan kaos tipis putih bergambar bebek tengah memerhatikan aktifitasnya sementara bersandar di samping pintu apartment pria berbaju pink itu.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi Sungmin-ah? Aissh, lihatlah kantung matamu! Sudah kubilang jangan..."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini, _hyung_!"

Potong pria yang dipanggil Sungmin cepat-cepat bahkan sebelum benar-benar menelan rotinya. Membuat pria disampingnya memasang wajah semakin tidak mengenakkan. Sungmin biasanya bukanlah tipe anak tidak sopan yang rajin membantah, ia tidak ingin mendebat pria cantik namun cerewet yang selalu setia menyambangi apartmentnya hanya untuk memberi ceramah harian dan memastikan anak itu masih hidup dengan benar. Tapi kali ini Sungmin merasa tidak punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat peringatan serupa. Ia berjanji akan meminta maaf sepulang kuliah nanti.

"Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

Masih sempat mem_pouted_kan bibir apelnya sesaat setelah tali sepatunya terangkai dengan benar. Pria itu lalu bangkit dan menepuk punggung pria disampingnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_..."

Sebelum pamitnya itu di balas omelan lagi, Sungmin segera berlari terburu melintasi lorong apartmentnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan mewah. Ia juga memang tidak punya waktu untuk bersopan santun saat ini mengingat Ny. Park adalah dosen yang tidak pernah toleran soal keterlambatan dan ia hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit dari sekarang.

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan kegelapan menemukanmu Min-ah..."_

**THE DAWN**

_**[Dark one POV]**_

Jangan tanyakan siapa namaku dan apa jenisku. Aku_kami_ bukanlah makhluk yang bersedia susah payah direpotkan dengan istilah 'panggilan' seperti itu. Untuk apa? _Toh_ tidak ada yang akan mendaftarkan ras kami dalam _wikipedia_. Dan menurutmu untuk apa Tuhan atau siapapun itu yang membuat kami 'ada', memberi kami insting untuk dapat memindai satu sama lain? Bukan dengan panggil-memanggil seperti yang manusia lakukan. Nama bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya sampah, kau tahu?

Tapi yah... manusia-manusia sok suci itu menyebut kami dengan sebuah nama kuno menjijikkan, _Shimggun._

Hei ! hentikan menerka-nerka tentang _vampire _dan semacamnya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya makhluk-makhluk barat itu benar ada, kalaupun eksistensi mereka memang nyata, bertaruh saja mereka pasti jauh lebih buruk rupa dari apa yang kalian _manusia_ bayangkan. Edward Cullen atau siapalah itu hanya imajinasi gadis-gadis bodoh tentang pria tampan yang menempelkan mulutnya di lehermu. Ck, dasar gadis mesum.

Kecuali aku. Khusus untukku kau harus percaya bahwa aku benar tampan. Sangat. Ketampanan yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benakmu. Ketampanan yang membutakan. Kesempurnaan fisik yang mengacaukan seluruh akal sehatmu. Akh, aku tidak bermaksud... errr manusia menyebutnya narsis bukan? Aku tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja kau perlu tau aku tidak perlu repot menggunakan apapun untuk mendapatkan mangsaku, cukup memunculkan diri dan...

Mereka jatuh!

Terperangkap.

Sukarela menyerahkan dirinya tanpa kuminta, apapun itu para gadis bodoh itu tentu akan senang hati menyerahkannya. Sayang aku bukan bajingan, kami hanya menginginkan satu hal dan itu urgensi yang harus di penuhi, jangan harap kau dapat mengatakan tidak untuk menyerahkan gumpalan hangat, menyentak-nyentak memanggil, kelewat menggiurkan untuk kami abaikan... jantungmu.

Tidak! Jangan berpikir bahwa aku _gumiho_. Bukan! Aku tidak sudi. Levelku setingkat lebih tinggi dari 'rubah genit' itu, karena aku _kami_ sempurna dalam wujudku yang menyerupai manusia dibanding rubah berekor boros atau binatang aneh apapun. Kami bukan siluman, tidak perlu berubah-ubah dan... demi setan yang berpesta di pertengahan malam, aku benci jika _misalnya_ harus berbentuk hewan-hewan rendahan semacam mereka.

Inilah alasan para pendeta merepotkan itu memberi kami gelar kehormatan '_shimggun_'. satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuakui hanya bahwa kami _maksudku golonganku dan rubah betina itu_ sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan luarbiasa, kegilaan, kehausan yang membakar kerongkongan akan jantung manusia.

Yah, terdengar menjijikkan bagimu, bukan? Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa rasanya dapat membuat kami melupakan apapun. Itu seperti kau tidak makan tiga hari lalu seseorang menawarimu daging panggang yang baru matang hingga aromanya mengepul melesak ke indera penciumanmu. Katakan bagaimana kau dapat menolak airliurmu untuk bekerja? Begitulah aku setiap mendengar detak jantung manusia, bahkan lebih menyiksa. Dan kuberitahu, melihat kalian makan dengan menyendok benda bulat-bulat putih dan lembaran hijau mengerikan itu jauh lebih membuatku ingin muntah.

Aissh, cukup perkenalannya?

Kau akan tahu harus menyebutku apa nanti, manis... (maksudku jantung kalian yang manis).

Menatap wajahku yang tak pernah berubah dan takkan berubah untuk ribuan tahun kedepan, bersanding dengan pantulan bulan yang memudar pada permukaan danau yang tenang. Matahari belum lagi terbit, hanya berkas-berkas jingga disebelah timur, seharusnya aku masih belum dapat melihat dengan sebegini jelas jikasaja mataku sama dengan manusia, bukannya lebih mirip milik rubah. Matahari yang terlalu menyilaukan itu bahkan hanya mengganggu fokus pandangku, membuat mataku sakit dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Ah, harusnya aku sudah kembali bersembunyi dan tidur sekarang, matahari benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Berhenti mengagumi diri sendiri. Wajahmu bahkan lebih boros dari seharusnya. Limaratus tahun lagi kau mungkin sudah berupa kakek tua."

Aku hampir memutar tubuh tatkala desis memuat kalimat menyebalkan itu terlontar mulus tepat dibelakang telingaku. Dari permukaan danau dapat kulihat seringainya yang sok anggun, cih!

"Kau tidak berburu?" tanyaku tanpa benar-benar berminat.

"Kau lihat sendiri."

Detik itu juga ia melemparkan sebuah tubuh agak jauh hingga menabrak pohon lalu terpental ditanah. Kulihat sekilas tubuh gadis itu, telanjang tapi tidak menggiurkan untukku, apalagi dadanya yang sudah berlubang besar dengan banyak sekali darah seolah menutupi bagian-bagian vital. Cantik sebenarnya, rambutnya yang cokelat panjang masih saja memikat untuk ukuran manusia, tapi sayangnya sekarang ia tak lebih dari bangkai yang tak berharga sama sekali. Segera setelah itu anjing-anjing hutan berlarian keluar dari setiap semak, menyongsong makanan segar yang kami sisakan untuk mereka.

"Tidak benar-benar berburu. Ia menyambangiku di jalan tadi."

Orang ini seperti ingin menggodaku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu setiap inci gumpalan merah ditangannya yang masih berkedut-kedut pelan, dan hangat. Entah menikmati menggodaku atau memang menikmati makanan penutupnya, ia hanya menggigit-gigit kecil, tidak rakus untuk menelan semuanya dalam satu kali kunyah seperti biasanya.

"Cih, rasanya tidak begitu enak!"

Ucapnya jengkel, namun tidak cukup tega untuk membuangnya. Memutuskan untuk menelan benda sebesar gumpalan tinju itu bulat-bulat.

"Kupikir kau sudah bisa membedakan mana yang pelacur dan mana yang bukan."

Aku hanya terkekeh. Tidak cukup pintar untuk menggodaku, bung!

"Aissh."

Ia menjilat mulutnya sendiri untuk membersihkan noda darah yang bahkan tadi sempat meleleh hingga ke dagu. Mengganti ekspresi menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

"Tinggal dua purnama lagi dan usiamu akan genap 17. Berhentilah bermain-main, segera temukan 'jantung pertamamu'."

_Jantung pertama? _

Aissh, baiklah. Kami bukan golongan yang mau susah-susah memikirkan nama baru yang aneh-aneh untuk menyebut suatu... aku benci istilah. Tapi jantung pertama rasanya tidak begitu nyaman di dengar? Kurasa aku harus merepotkan diri mencari nama baru untuk hal itu.

Apa yang ia maksudkan adalah persembahan pertama, manusia pertama yang akan kucicipi jantungnya, anggap saja itu semacam pesta sweet seventeen yang perlu kado istimewa, dan aku juga, perlu ritual penting untuk itu.

Kau pasti mulai bertanya.

Ah, baik! Akan ku katakan tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa. Ini memalukan. Barusaja aku berkoar-koar tentang betapa lezatnya jantung manusia yang bahkan belum pernah aku rasakan. Yah, itu karena aku belum cukup dewasa, belum mencapai usia sempurna 17 tahun yang puluhan kali lipat lebih lama dan membosankan dari yang manusia gunakan.

Dan...

Mendadak aku merasa ngilu hebat ketika ingatan-ingatan itu berputar-putar kembali di pikiranku layaknya roll film.

Sosok yang kutemui semalam. Tidak mengerikan sma sekali... tapi berbahaya! Sungguh. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang eksistensi membosankanku, tidak pernah aku mencium aroma semanis dan sememabukkan itu. Wangi segar seperti perpaduan pucuk-pucuk _cherry_ yang bermbun di pagi hari serta vanilla yang teramat manis, begitu memikat.

Kepalaku nyeri hanya dengan memikirkan itu, aroma itu bahkan seperti hadir kembali, aku dapat merasakan aroma yang sama memenuhi indera penciumanku dan itu membuatku hampir gila.

Ah, aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini. Makhluk yang kurasa bergender tidak jelas dan teramat menyebalkan yang berstatus saudaraku itu telah menceritakan banyak. Tentang usiaku yang sekarang rentan dan di penuhi rasa haus. Sebut saja masa puber jika kasusnya ada pada manusia. Aku akan mulai tidak dapat mengontrol diri, hanya rasa lapar teramat sangat ketika mencium detak jantung manusia, adalah hal yang sangat mungkin jika misalnya aku pergi ke kumpulan manusia lalu merobek jantung mereka satu-persatu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak boleh. Usiaku belum sempurna dan jika aku memaksa mengonsumsi selain jantung babi hutan atau hewan lainnya, aku akan... hancur. Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu bagian itu karena aku sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Aku masih teramat mencintai keabadianku.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, masa-masa sekarang ini adalah neraka paling menyiksa sepanjang riwayatku. Hal paling mengerikan kedua setelah... keleburan.

Rasanya ingin lari sekarang, tidak sulit untuk menemukan kembali sumber aroma paling sedap itu. Yah, aku harus pergi! Aku sudah tidak sanggup...

Mendadak aku merasa mempunyai kekuatan lebih yang mendorongku melesat segera. Mataku tidak lagi fokus, hanya seperti gelap pekat dan hanya setitik cahaya atau tepatnya suara-suara menggiurkan yang memaksaku untuk mendatanginya saat ini juga. Wajah dan leherku memanas seketika,aku tahu _mantera _itu tengah bekerja sekarang, membakar sekaligus seperti jutaan volt di setrumkan ke tubuhku, wajahku pasti membiru hebat karena kurasakan seakan-akan ada yang tengah menguliti wajahku hingga keleher, meliuk-liuk mengikuti pola tertentu yang saling tumpang-tindih. Namun detik bersamaan aku tidak terlalu memikirkan seluruh rasa sakit itu karena di fokuskan rasa dahaga teramat sangat yang menyerang kerongkonganku. Benar-benar merasa di ambang batas.

Aku harus menemuinya atau aku akan lebur!

Aku bergerak cepat. Hampir maksudku.

BUAKKK!

Sudah tidak begitu menyadari ketika tubuhku terpental dan menabrak batu besar di pinggir danau. Berdecak sebal merasakan punggungku yang koyak karena benturan keras tadi, tentu saja ini akan sembuh cepat tapi tetap saja rasanya cukup menyakitkan. Aku masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit kalau kau ingin tahu, meski porsinya jauh lebih kecil dari yang manusia rasakan, tapi aku tidak akan mati oleh apapun, meski kalian berinisiatif mencincang halus tubuh sempurnaku.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah menemukannya. Tapi kendalikan dirimu. Bersabarlah, nak. Perburuan kita baru saja dimulai..."

Ia tersenyum penuh, tapi matanya seperti menyeringai lebar. Manik almond itu mengeruh seperti di tutupi kabut putih. Aku merasakan iblis sepenuhnya, sudah lama tidak muncul sejak kejadian pemburuan pendeta-pendeta waktu itu.

_**The dawn. A while before...**_

Aku hanya sedang menghabiskan malam biasa-biasa-saja ku, menonton lima orang pria berbadan kekar yang memperkosa seorang gadis muda, menggilirnya sampai gadis itu benar-benar habis, mati pasti merupakan pilihan lebih baik baginya. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak berminat untuk repot-repot menolong, aku bukan sesuatu yang berhati baik. Dan memangnya aku punya hati? Ck.

Kudengar jantung gadis itu berdenyut melemah diantara erangan paraunya. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang kusukai, mendengar detak tak berdaya itu. Sayang sekali aku harus setengah mati menahan gejolak dahagaku.

Tunggu saja sebentar lagi! Aku akan menghabiskan separuh isi bumi kalau perlu!

Sesaat angin berhembus memecah konsentrasiku. Dan tiba-ttiba saja aroma lain masuk, mengepungku, aroma yang teramat kental meski aku tau jaraknya tidaklah dekat.

Tidak sadar siapa pemilik aroma terlezat itu, ketukan jantungnya yang tenang dan hangat memenuhi kepalaku sesaat berikutnya. Menuntunku begitu saja untuk bergerak dalam kecepatan maksimalku _yang tentusaja tidak manusiawi_ hingga tidak sampai sedetik aku sudah menemukannya, berdiri dihadapannya.

Permainan bodoh macam apa lagi ini?!

Aku menatap bocah itu dengan ekspresi terkejut tak kasat mata. Berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa manusia yang tak lebih tinggi dariku ini adalah benar laki-laki. Fisiknya memang begitu. Tapi demi yang mengawasiku diantara kegelapan, ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin aroma semanis ini berasal darinya? Detak jantung yang lembut dan teramat menggoda itu miliknya? Dan demi apa saja, dia... cantik.

Bukannya aku lupa bahwa aku juga mengenal satu makhluk yang tidak dapat terkategori sebagai tampan atau cantik, tapi makhluk yang satu ini... dia manusia. Oh, shit! Aku tidak percaya seorang anak ingusan berhasil membuatku mengakui betapa 'indah'nya ia, dan terlebih... laki-laki?! Astaga! Siapa yang telah lancang menhadiahi kedua bolamata bulat dan berbinar itu? Mata yang sekali menatapnya lalu kau... damn! Kau terjebak. Lalu hidung kecil yang mencuat indah pada tempatnya, bibir apel memerah dengan bentuk yang membuat siapa saja harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menempelkan mulutnya disana.

"M-maaf. Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kutangkap kilat ketakutan dimatanya yang bulat, sekilas mata itu mengingatkanku pada kaum _gumiho _yang angkuh terhadap pesona mereka memikat para pria hanya dengan sekali tatap mata bulat bening mereka, sialnya itu tidak menarik minatku sama sekali, walaupun mereka telanjang dihadapanku, itu tidak akan berhasil. Namun entah kenapa manik innocent ini menyita sedikit perhatianku.

Orbs menakjubkan itu mengecilkan pupilnya demi menampakiku dengan jelas, tapi tentu saja mata manusia yang sangat terbatas itu tidak akan mampu. Dapat kudengar jua hentak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, nafasnya terhembus lebih banyak dan cepat membentur leherku, sungguh hangat. Menggoda. Aku merasa seperti akan mati terbakar jika terus fokus pada bunyi detak jantungnya yang terlalu kencang.

Manusia... ck, tentu saja mereka mudah sekali merasa takut. Mereka bahkan adalah makhluk hidup paling rapuh yang pernah kutemui.

"Tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aroma strawberry menguar ketika ia berbicara. Manis. Seluruh wajahnya jelas-jelas mencampurkan ekspresi bingung dan waspada.

"Mulai saat ini... kau milikku."

"Eung?"

Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku bergerak dalam kecepatanku sehingga sebelum ia bahkan sempat mengerjap, aku telah melucuti jaketnya begitu mudah, merobek kaus tipisnya, dan menempelkan bibirku di pangkal lehernya, atau bahunya? Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Terserah saja karena aku bukan sedang bermaksud mencari pangkal nadinya, aku bukan peminum darah. Hanya...seperti yang kukatakan tadi, menjadikannya milikku. Sedikit menggigit kulit halus_sangat halus_ itu, menghisapnya cukup lama. Sebenarnya aku hampir saja melumat keseluruhan anak itu, merobek-robek dada dan rusuknya atau mencabiknya seperti remah kertas bukanlah hal yang sulit, akal sehatku nyaris rusak seketika ketika menyentuhnya_menandainya_ jika saja aku tidak segera merasa tertampar. Yah, si Tuan-sok-cantik itu sengaja menanamkan di tubuhku semacam segel, atau jimat? Atau terserahlah! Yang jelas sesuatu yang terkutuk itu berbentuk mirip tatoo dengan ukiran rumit menghias seputaran wajahku bagian kiri, memanjang hingga ke leher. Tidak terlalu kasat mata sebenarnya, para _gumiho _saja tidak akan menyadarinya jadi ini tidak berpengaruh pada ketampananku sama sekali, hanya saja ukiran merepotkan ini akan berubah warna menjadi biru pekat seperti cairan tinta jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, atau tepatnya jika aku mulai berbuat kesalahan dengan kehilangan kontrol diri untuk tidak sabar memangsa manusia. Dan bagian menyebalkannya adalah, _tatoo _ini cukup menyakitkan ketika menegurku.

Jadi aku cukup merasa puas dengan _tanda_ yang kutinggalkan di permukaan kulitnya. Bertaruh, racunku tidak akan hilang dengan apapun kecuali aku sendiri yang menghapusnya. Kuperhatikan sejenak tanda merah keunguan tersebut, mendadak aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiku. Rasanya bangga! Haha. Kupastikan tidak akan ada suatu makhluk apapun berani menyentuh anak ini kalau masih ingin selamat berurusan denganku.

Pandanganku berpindah pada sebentuk wajah _innocent _yang terlihat shock dengan perlakuanku. Merasa bahwa aku perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memuaskan diri menatapnya. Diluar dugaan ketika tanganku bergerak sendiri membelai pipinya yang masih saja membuatku takjub, teramat halus.

Dia pasti adalah makanan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Dan aku makhluk terkutuk paling beruntung karena akan mendapatkannya. Sebentar lagi.

"Sampai jumpa, manis." Bisikku sebelum segera menghilang dengan lompatan-lompatan panjang di antara gelapnya malam yang mulai mengabur.

Fajar sudah dekat.

**ToBeContinue...**

**for you information. I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY HERE but in my blog .com**

**just come to read it and give comment...  
**

**(**sekedar info bagi yang penasaran dimana saya menemukan kata aneh _shimggun _itu, well... saya mengarangnya -_-. Dari bahasa korea yang saya rangkai seadanya, _shim _itu untuk shimjang=jantung dan ggun=pemburu, jadi pemburu jantung, wkwkwk *ditimpuk massa, ngarang seenak jidat)


End file.
